Love has No Rules
by Rose-Petal-Falling324
Summary: In a horrible and judging world, all that can help you is love, if you choose to accept it. Gurageif/Anubituf
1. Guragief

One shot

Gurageif x Anubituf

I do not own Simoun our any of the characters.

* * *

Love cannot be ruled, it cannot be bent to someones will and it cannot be forgotten. Love is everlasting and can appear anywhere. It knows no boundaries and doesn't care of a persons religion or race. Love is a feeling that cannot be denied or turned a blind eye to. Once a person feels true love there is no doubt, they know it's there and it won't go away. They should embrace it and be with that other person that they hold so dear in their heart.

Gurageif knew this, and he embraced his love and now everytime he looks at Anubituf he knows nothing can keep them apart. When Anubituf is happy, he is happy. When Anubituf is upset, he is upset. they fit together perfectly and neither will ever feel complete without the other. through good times and hard times they stay together because they know the world is not kind, but love is. Their love for each other brings them together and blocks out all the hatred and hostility of the world.

They will always love each other and always long for each others touch. The world can separate their bodies but it cannot separate their hearts.

* * *

Short, I know. I based this on an idea I had for a longer fic about the Gurageif and Anubituf loving each other but unable to be together.

Please review to tell me if you liked it or hated it, i don't mind which.


	2. Anubituf

Hiya ^_^ Right I wrote the first chapter of this when I had inspiration but nothing to write and it's happened again so here's another chapter. I've done it from Anubituf's point of view because the only person who reviewed, **Susan009 **_(who I'd like to thank)_, sugested it.

* * *

Ever since he was young, Anubituf had been told when you find the one you'll know. He has never understood and spent most of his life trying to find out what it means.

He asked his Mum how she knew she was meant to be with his Dad. She told him that from the moment she met him, she couldn't imagine herself without him.

He asked his Dad how he knew he was meant to be with his Mum. He told him that when he got hurt she cared for him, from then knew he needed her with him.

He asked his Auntie how she knew she was meant to be with his Uncle. She told him that when he got hurt, she knew she wanted to be there with him to protect him.

He asked his friend's Dad how he knew he wanted to be with his wife. He told him that when he lost her after their first time together he didn't feel anything else but pain, he became isolated and snappy with everyone and eventually all he wanted to do was stop thinking and living.

After their seperate comments all the people he asked said when you, you'll know, which confused him even more.

Then he became a sibylla and met Guragief and everything became clear.

When he first met Gurageif he couldn't imagine himself without him. When he was hurt after a battle Guragief cared for him and he knew he needed him with him. When Gurageif got hurt he knew he wanted to be there to protect him. When the truth came out about their relationship after they went to the spring, he lost Gurageif and gave up on almost everything. He could only feel pain, he hardly saw anyone and when he did he just pushed them away. Eventually he lost all will to live and think and tried to end it all. He tried to kill himself. When he knew, he knew.

Now as captain of the Arcus Prima he doesn't regret anything he has done as they all brought him to his position, and to Guragief. Simulacrum needed both Anubituf and Guragief and agreed to overlook their choice to be together if they agreed to help them. Now both on he Arcus Prima together the only thing they regret is not fighting for each other sooner.

* * *

There, longer then the last chapter and tells a bit more but I've still kept it quite vague so it doesn't have a specific plot, it's just like my views of love put into a story with one of my favourite pairings.

Please review because I haven'r had any reviews at all on this account for months now and it's upsetting me. Yes I'm asking for pity reviews. It's been ages since I worte the first chapter of this so I kind of want to see if people's views have changed or anything. ^_^


End file.
